Jugem
Jugem (ジュゲム) is the leader of the Goblin Troop. Appearance Jugem is a goblin whose body is so muscular and athletic that it would be hard for bystanders to think that he is a goblin. His torso is protected by a crude, but practical breastplate, and the great-sword he uses is sheathed on his back. Personality Taking his job as leader seriously, Jugem is seen as being a forceful overseer of the Goblin Troop. Though he appears to be all muscle, Jugem is quite intelligent and shrewd in social leadership skills and management. Background When Enri Emmot used the Horn of the Goblin General, its magic brought forth the Goblin Troop. Led by Jugem, the Goblin Troop swore fealty to Enri. As the goblin integrated themselves in human society they helped restore and protect Carne Village. Jugem had made the proposition to create a fortification around the village as a countermeasure against attack. The motion immediately received unanimous approval from all parties concerned. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc When Momon, Nabe, Nfirea and the Swords of Darkness arrived at the outskirts of Carne Village, Jugem and several of his brothers surprised the adventurers and surrounded them. Though the goblins had the advantage, Jugem and the others intuitively sensed that Momon and Nabe were not what they seem, and opted to negotiate instead of igniting a conflict until their master arrived. The Two Leaders Arc After rescuing the surviving members of the Gigu Tribe, Jugem asked Enri to establish herself as the leader of the Goblin Troop in front of the ogres and succeeds on gaining their recognition. When the Demon Snake of the West and the Giant of the East attacked the village in force, Jugem and his troop defended Carne Village. He killed The Giant and claimed its sword as his spoil. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc When Crown Prince Barbro decided to burn down Carne Village to the ground for its affiliation with Ainz Ooal Gown, Jugem and his Goblin Troop, alongside with the vigilance corps and ogres made a last stand against the Kingdom's army to buy time for the remaining villagers to escape to the forest. He nearly met his end until the arrival of the Goblin Army. Sensing that they were allies, Jugem ordered the survivors to run towards them. Once back behind friendly lines, Jugem relinquished his command of the battle to his junior, the Goblin Strategist. Abilities Starting at level 12, Jugem is strongest of the goblins that came from the Horn of the Goblin General. As the leader of the goblin he possesses skills that allows him to manage and lead his underlings with effectiveness. He possesses a tactical mind not only for the battlefield but also in social politics. Active * Goblin Blow Main Equipment * Great Sword * Guu's Sword Relationships Enri Emmot He was summoned along with the others of the goblin troops by her and she is his commander and friend. Lupusregina Beta Jugem along with his fellow summoned goblins have no illusions about the maid. He knows how strong Lupusregina is and that she wears a fake smile. He views her as being a dangerous person, and instructs the Goblin Troop along with any newcomers to stay clear of her. Trivia * Jugem received his name from Enri, who named him after Jugem Juugem, a fairy tale goblin ranger. * Jugem was thought to be a hobgoblin or a goblin king due to his above average strength and intelligence by the conscripts of the Royal Army. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Goblins Category:Warriors Category:Goblin Troop Category:Nazarick